La dimensión destruida
by chiclementa
Summary: La dimensión destruida, es la dimensión en la que Severus Snape consiguió ser feliz.
1. Chapter 1

De: Katya

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 1

Hola jefe. Esta es la primera carta, es decir, el informe 1.

Hemos llegado bien a Hogwarts. Bueno, en realidad hemos tenido algunos problemas porque el portal está en el corazón de un bosque el cual llaman el bosque prohibido. Nos han atacado unos cuantos bichejos sin importancia, pero entre todos nos las hemos apañado bien. Como siempre, Sen y Shuu se han quedado en la retaguardia, pero los demás hemos podido salir bien airados de la situación. Ahora vamos de camino a la escuela, te mandaré otro mensaje cuando hayamos hablado con el director.

De: Miyuki

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 1

Eres un inútil. Nos han atacado 10 centauros, una especie de bebé gigante, 3 crías de dragón y una araña enorme rodeada de cientos... ¿qué digo? ¡miles! de arañitas que querían comernos. Podrías haberte asegurado de que el portal estaba en un lugar un poco más seguro ¿no? No sabes el miedo que ha pasado el pobre Sen.

De: Sen

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 1

¿¡A dónde nos has mandado!? Se suponía que llegaríamos a una escuela de magia y estaríamos seguros y a salvo y que solo tendríamos que hacer trabajo de investigación.

De: Katya

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 2

Hola jefe. Este es el segundo informe de hoy. No sé si debería mandar un informe al final del día resumiendo todo lo ocurrido o es mejor que lo haga así, escribiendo un poco cuando tenga tiempo. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Los 7 hemos llegado completamente sanos y a salvo a una cabaña roñosa. Hemos llamado a la puerta y ha salido un señor enorme con pinta de no haberse duchado en meses. Ni afeitado.

- Hola, Sr. ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar al director Dumbledore? - Le dije lo más eduacadamente que pude.

- Estás de suerte, se encuentra aquí justo ahora mismo. ¿Quiénes sois? - Respondió el poco aseado hombre.

Miré hacia dentro de la casucha y vi a un señor con todo el aspecto de mago que pueda tener alguien que esperas que sea un mago.

- Ella y yo - dije señalando a Maggie - somos brujas, ¿Podemos pasar? - Le respondí sin querer ser más explícita en la respuesta.

- Adelante - dijo el señor que tenía aspecto de leñador.

- ¿Y bien? - Dijo el que que parecía ser Dumbledore.

- Ejem. Me llamo Katya... Greenwood. - mentí.

A Maggie se le había ocurrido, que como ambas somos descendientes de magos de esa zona, era mejor ocultar nuestros apellidos reales, por si a alguien se le pasaba por la cabeza hacer comparaciones o ponerse indagar o a hacer preguntas molestas sobre nuestras raíces. Sé que nos dijiste que era mejor que le contáramos toda la verdad a Dumbledore desde el principio, pero no estaba muy segura de si podía fiarme del leñador.

- Y ella es Maggie Goodfellow. - Continué.

Dumbledore hizo un gesto raro como si no terminara de creérselo del todo. Maggie sacó ese apellido de un personaje de una obra de Shakespeare. Yo ya le dije que sonaba muy falso, pero quiso usarlo de todas formas.

- ¿Y los demás quienes son? ¿Solo sois brujas vosotras dos?

- Pues... sí. Ellos... son... usuarios. - Le dije sin saber muy bien cómo iba a reaccionar a eso.

- Oh. He oído hablar de ello. - Dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Usuarios? - Preguntó el señor grandote mirándoles a ellos directamente.

Le hice un gesto a Miyuki para que le diera una explicación mejor de la que podía darle yo.

- Bueno... -dijo titubeando- todos nosotros tenemos habilidades distintas.

- Ahá.

- Yo, por ejemplo, puedo invocar espíritus. De cosas. Cosas muertas. Animales. Los espíritus de humanos no se dejan controlar bien. - continuó Miyuki. - y una vez invocados puedo concederles habilidades. Pero no está considerado lo mismo que ser mago o bruja.

Espíritus de cosas muertas. Sí. Eso dijo.

- Esa habilidad parece muy interesante, señorita. ¿Y qué es lo que os trae por aquí? -

- Pues... - empezó a decir Miyuki.

- En realidad... - La interrumpí.- nos gustaría contarle algo que está ocurriendo en el lugar de dónde venimos.

Miyu agachó la cabeza. No sé si le sentó mal que la interrumpiera. Normalmente ella es la líder en el grupo y creo que está un poco desorientada con este cambio.

Dumbledore me miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Podríamos hablar a solas? -pregunté.

- ¿A solas? ¿Te refieres a vosotros 7 pero sin Hagrid delante? Él es de mi plena confianza, podéis hablar sin tapujos. -asintió.

- Bien... Iré al grano. Venimos de una dimensión paralela en dónde ahora mismo reina el cáos y la destrucción. Los muggles se han extinguido por completo y solo queda un 1% de la comunidad mágica.

Ambos me miraron ojipláticos.

- Ahora solo quedamos unos grupos reducidos de magos, junto con usuarios, que intentamos arreglar lo que ha ocurrido. Nos dividimos en dos grupos. El primero, en el cual nos incluimos, intentamos averiguar las causas de la separación de ambas dimensiones, investigando acerca de las diferencias y semejanzas para dar en el punto concreto en la que ambas se separaron. Y el segundo grupo, solo necesita un lugar seguro en el que mejorar su magia y conjuros para poder derrotar a los golems de piedra que arrasan nuestro mundo. - Terminé.

- ¿Cómo? - Dijo Dumbledore aún con los ojos como mandarinas.

- ¿Cómo qué, señor?- respondí. - Puedo mostrarle algunas imágenes de cómo está el panorama, si le cuesta creérselo. - añadí.

- ¿Que cómo crees que puedo ayudar yo en eso? - Dijo intentando salir de su asombro.

- Oh. Como le comentaba, solo necesitamos investigar las diferencias entre ambas dimensiones para averiguar el punto exacto en el que se separaron. La idea de nuestros jefes es que nos deje ser alumnos en la escuela para encontrar toda desigualdad entre nuestras magias, pociones, criaturas, etc. Las cuales han evolucionado de forma muy distinta en ambas dimensiones y en muy pocos años.

Y después de eso, Dumbledore nos deja ser alumnas de Hogwarts. Pero solo a las chicas. Parece ser que las habilidades de Miyuki pueden considerarse magia, pero no las del resto de usuarios. Por otra parte nos ha hecho prometer que le mantendríamos informado de todo cuanto ocurriera, y que asimismo él respondería a cualquier duda que tengamos. Los chicos podrán pasearse libremente por el castillo, investigar en la biblioteca, camuflarse entre los alumnos y todas esas cosas.

De: Sen

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 2

Hola jefe. ¿Cómo va todo por allí?

Ya estamos en la escuela. Es un castillo impresionante. De noche da un poco de miedo. A las chicas las dejan ser alumnas y asistir a las clases para mezclarse mejor entre los alumnos. Supongo que Shuu y yo nos pasaremos el día en la biblioteca o hablando con los fantasmas. A los otros dos no se les dan bien estas cosas, así que supongo que investigarán a su manera fuera de la escuela.

Por cierto, he notado algo extraño en cómo Dumbledore miraba a Katya, era como si le resultara conocida. Creo que ella no se ha dado cuenta.

De: Miyuki

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 2

Hola, maldito bastardo. Te escribo porque nos ordenaste que te escribiéramos nuestros pensamientos al terminar el día. Mis pensamientos son... ojalá te de un cáncer y te mueras.

De: Maggie

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 1

¡Hola jefe! ^^ ¡Todo bien por aquí! ^^

De: Masamori

A: Sen

Asunto: RE Informe 2

¿Puedes investigar acerca de eso que me has contado?

De: Masamori

A: Katya

Asunto: RE Informe 2

Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Escribe cuando a ti te parezca mejor.

De: Masamori

A: Miyuki

Asunto: RE Informe 2

De los chicos solo me ha escrito Sen. Imagino que Shuu va en el mismo paquete, pero, ¿Gen y Roku están bien?


	2. Chapter 2

De: Katya

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 3

Hoy ha sido nuestra iniciación oficial al resto de la escuela. Dumbledore nos ha presentado como "estudiantes de intercambio" y nos ha dicho que ha hablado con el resto de profesores y prefectos para que dejen a los chicos pasearse por la escuela tranquilamente.

Supongo que estarás al corriente de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. El sombrero seleccionador me ha puesto en Slytherin. No sé si eso es bueno o malo. Miyuki ha ido a Ravenclaw y Maggie a Hufflepuff. Es la primera vez que estamos separadas desde que nos conocemos. Me preocupa un poco Maggie. Siendo ésta la situación tendrá que superar su fobia a hablar con la gente o lo pasará mal.

Los chicos también han pasado por el sombrero seleccionador, pero en privado. Ha sido solo para poder darles un uniforme adecuado y que puedan pasar desapercibidos. Gen ha ido a Gryffindor, Roku a Hufflepuff y Sen y Shuu a Ravenclaw. Parece que a esos dos no se les puede separar ni con agua caliente.

Ahora tendré mis primeras clases. Luego vuelvo a escribirte.

De: Miyuki

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 3

Acaba de ser la primera clase de pociones. Katya estaba completamente ida, mirando al infinito. Parecía muy impactada por algo, pero no me ha querido contar el qué.

PD: Gen y Roku están bien.

PD2: ¿Te has muerto ya?

De: Maggie

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 2

¡Usan varitas! En la primera clase, la clase de pociones, hemos tenido que usar varitas. A nosotras nos han tenido que prestar unas varitas estándar, que puede usar todo el mundo. Parece ser que se necesitan varitas personalizadas para que la magia sea más efectiva. Miyu está acostumbrada a usar objetos para canalizar su magia, pero Katya y yo nos hemos sorprendido mucho. Aunque es extraño, parece que a ella le ha impresionado mucho más que a mí. Dumbledore nos ha dicho que nos prestará dinero para que podamos comprar unas varitas personalizadas en el Callejón Diagón, aunque a Katya y a mí nos parece más útil seguir usando las manos y los dedos, preferimos adaptarnos a las reglas.

Lo de las varitas no es lo único distinto. Las pociones tampoco tienen nada que ver con lo que nosotros conocemos. Son completamente distintas y se fabrican de forma distinta y usando hierbas distintas a las nuestras. De hecho hay hierbas de las que no había oído hablar en la vida. Pero parecen bastante útiles. ¡En el libro de pociones aparecen más de mil recetas! Nosotros solo tenemos... uhmm... ¿10? ^^; Creo que me tocará estudiar mucho. ¿Quieres un informe completo de pociones y hierbas?

De: Katya

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 4

Hemos tenido tres clases esta mañana. Pociones, Herbología y Astronomía. Maggie ya me ha dicho que te ha escrito hablando de las pociones, la sorpresa por las varitas y la cantidad de yerbas distintas que usan aquí. Así que no te molestaré más hasta la noche.

De: Sen

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 3

Archivo adjunto: CriaturasMá

¡Menuda mañana! Nada más terminar la primera hora de clase, en la que estábamos en la gran biblioteca consultando acerca de la cantidad inmensa de criaturas mágicas que hay en esta dimensión, ha aparecido Maggie diciendo que teníamos que investigar también sobre la herbología.

Resulta que en nuestra dimensión, con todos los problemas que ha habido, no solo se han extinguido la mayoría de criaturas mágicas, sino muchas de las hierbas que se usan para curarles o incluso las que usan los propios animales para alimentarse. ¿Crees que en alguna de estas cosas encontraremos el remedio para lo que ha ocurrido? Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que buscamos exactamente.

Te adjunto la primera parte de las criaturas mágicas. Hay alrededor de 2.000 páginas.

Respecto a lo que me preguntabas en tu último mensaje. Dumbledore ha dicho que Katya simplemente le recordó a alguien, pero no parece que sea nada importante.

De: Katya

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 5

La tarde ha pasado sin sobresaltos.

De: Masamori

A: Maggie y Katya

Asunto: Varitas

¿Tan raro es eso de las varitas? ¿No recordáis si vuestros padres o familiares las usaban antes de todo esto?

De: Masamori

A: Sen y Maggie

Asunto: RE Informe 3

Sen, gracias por el informe. En vez de mandármelo por partes, ¿por qué no me lo mandas todo junto cuando esté terminado? Aquí no corremos peligro, así que mejor hacer las cosas despacio y bien. Maggie, el informe de las pociones, cuando puedas, pero en un solo archivo.


	3. Chapter 3

De: Katya

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 6

Lo de las varitas no lo recuerdo. Yo era muy pequeña cuando ocurrió todo.

Hoy ha sido un día muy tranquilo, lo único interesante es que uno de mi casa ha atacado a Miyuki durante un duelo y ella ha estado inconsciente un rato. Pero está bien. Todos estamos bien.

De: Miyuki

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 4

¿Recuerdas que ayer te comenté que Katya estuvo rara durante la clase de pociones? Pues hoy ha sido algo distinto.

Durante la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en la cual hemos hecho duelos, estaba presente el profesor de pociones, el mismo del día anterior. Eso no sería la gran cosa, si no fuera porque Katya ha evitado mirarle todo el tiempo, cuando él la mira directamente, ella mira hacia otro lado o agacha la cabeza.

Y eso no es todo. En uno de los duelos ella ha tenido que usar un Patronus, y después de eso el profesor de pociones no le ha quitado el ojo de encima. Ahora el impactado parece él.

Sé que Sen y Shuu se pasan la mayor parte del tiempo en la bliblioteca, pero Gen y Roku no sé qué hacen durante el día. Estamos tan ocupadas con las clases que no tenemos tiempo para ellos. Sabemos que están bien porque podemos verles un ratito después de las clases.

PD: Estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas. ¿Sabes que hay hechizos para provocar diarrea? Creo que cuando regrese practicaré con alguien.

De: Maggie

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 3

¡Esta mañana hemos tenido la primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Creo que es lo mismo a lo que nosotros llamamos "Magia Negra". O parecido. El profesor, un tal Lockhart, es un inepto. ¡Cualquiera de nosotras es más poderosa que él!

Estábamos todos reunidos y el profesor nos explicaba cómo hacer duelos. No quería hacer los ejemplos con los alumnos, por si les hacía daño, así que retó al profesor de pociones y éste le lanzó por los aires.

Lockhart cambió de idea respecto a los duelos y dijo que sería mejor que los alumnos practicáramos por nosotros mismos. Así pues, Lockhart eligió a un chico de Gryffindor y el profesor de pociones dijo que él elegiría uno de Slytherin. Ha mirado directamente a Katya y ella ha bajado la cabeza. Me ha dado un vuelco el corazón pensando que la iba a elegir, creo que la pobre se siente aún muy insegura con las varitas. Pero finalmente ha elegido un chico.

El chico de Slytherin invocó a una serpiente. Pero viva, no es como lo que hace Miyu. El chico de Gryffindor la ha hecho saltar por los aires pero sin matarla y luego se puso a hablar en la lengua de las serpientes. ¡La serpiente se paró frente a Miyu y daba la impresión que la fuese a atacar! Ya sabes cómo es Miyu con los seres sin poderes, no sabría cómo defenderse ni de un mosquito.

Entonces, el profesor de pociones usó un hechizo contra la serpiente, que la desintegró. Katya se puso frente al chico de Gryffindor y le gritó:

- ¿¡Azuzabas a la serpiente para que atacara a mi amiga!?

- No, yo solo...- intentó defenderse el chico de Gryffindor.

- Has elegido al enemigo incorrecto- dijo muy seria y con voz solemne.

Y le lanzó un Tsunami. Le hizo flotar por los aires, aunque forzó un aterrizaje suave. Y nos mojó a todos. Luego hizo que el agua se evaporara, pero creo que más de uno se resfrió. Parece que la gente ni se percató que no estaba usando varita.

Por si no hubiese sido suficiente, a Lockhart parece que le gustó la situación y eligió a alguien de una tercera casa para el siguiente duelo. De Ravenclaw. Eligió a Miyuki.

Miyuki y Katya se miraron, se saludaron. y se fueron a sus respectivos extremos para prepararse para el duelo. Yo estaba deseando que terminara la clase. Un duelo entre ellas dos no podía terminar bien.

Miyuki invocó a la serpiente recientemente fallecida. Al ser algo que acababa de morir, estaba aún lleno de energía y pudo aumentarla hasta el tamaño de un elefante sin el menor esfuerzo. Así, Miyuki solo tenía que moverse ligeramente para hacer que la, ahora enorme, serpiente se abalanzara contra Katya para morderla.

Katya se defendía como podía, incluso llegó a usar su patronus, lo cual sorprendió muchísimo tanto al profesor de pociones como al anterior chico de Gryffindor que se había enfrentado a ella con anterioridad.

Nosotras sabíamos que la cosa no iba en serio y que no iba a morderla de verdad, pues somos amigas y nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, pero un Slytherin aterrorizado, el que invocó a la serpiente original, pensó que era buena idea atacar directamente a Miyuki, dejándola inconsciente y haciendo que la serpiente, ahora sí, perdiera todo el control e intentara atacar al resto de alumnos.

En fin. La cosa quedó solo en un susto. Entre todos los alumnos pudieron neutralizar a la serpiente mientras yo intentaba hacer que Miyu recuperara la consciencia. Y cuando la recuperó la hizo desaparecer tan rápido como un parpadeo.

De: Sen

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 4

¡Han habido ataques en la escuela! Cuando lo oí dicho de esa forma, pensé que Gen se había vuelto descontrolar otra vez. Pero parece ser que esta vez él no ha hecho nada porque la gente atacada ha sido petrificada. Han encontrado a varios alumnos convertidos en piedra. Supuestamente recuperarán su estado original cuando encuentren al culpable. Parece que ya saben de qué se trata. Es un asunto de hace muchos años y algo de una cámara secreta con unas serpientes. Nos han dicho que nos ocupemos de lo nuestro y que no nos preocupemos, que ellos ya saben qué hacer.

De: Masamori

A: Maggie, Miyuki, Katya

Asunto: RE Informe 3

Ánimo chicas. Sé que las clases están siendo duras, pero mañana ya es sábado y podréis despejaros. ¿Habéis comprado ya las varitas?

De: Masamori

A: Sen

Asunto: RE Informe 4

¿Recuerdas el presentimiento que tuviste acerca de Katya y Dumbledore? Parece que Miyuki ha notado algo parecido con el profesor de pociones. Coméntalo a solas con ella e intentad averiguar algo. Sin hacer preguntas directas. Ya sabes.


	4. Chapter 4

De: Katya

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 6

Las varitas no sirven para nada. Habría sido más útil gastar el dinero en un montón de estiércol. Al menos con eso se puede abonar las plantas.

De: Miyuki

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 5

Hoy hemos ido a comprar las varitas. No puedo usar mi magia espiritual con ella, solo puedo hacer los hechizos que estoy aprendiendo en esta escuela. En cambio, sin varita no podría hacerlos. Mis habilidades son un poco raras.

¿Sabías que una vez muerto, podría invocar a tu espíritu y usarlo para luchar? Lo haría luchar contra una cucaracha muerta que he encontrado hoy. Seguro que perderías.

De: Maggie

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 4

¡Ahora entiendo por qué usan varitas! ^^ Ahora que tenemos nuestras propias varitas y he hecho varios conjuros y pociones, me he dado cuenta de una cosa importante: gasto mucha menos energía usando las varitas que no usándolas. Puedo hacer mucha más cantidad de cosas sin cansarme y sin quedarme sin magia.

Pero parece que esto nunca ha sido un problema para Miyuki ni Katya. Podrían pasarse el día entero haciendo conjuros poderosísimos sin notar cansancio alguno. Parece que las varitas a ellas no les aportan nada, pero yo sí me alegro de tener una.

De: Shuu

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 1

Archivo adjunto: Herbologí

¡Maggie me ha hablado! Después de ir a comprar las varitas, Sen, Miyuki y Katya, han tenido que quedarse a limpiar en una tienda de mascotas por unos destrozos que han causado. De mientras, los demás hemos ido a dar una vuelta y Maggie ha decidido hablar conmigo por primera vez en la vida. ¡Por fin!

Parece ser que como la pusieron en una casa distinta a la de Miyu y Katya, no puede hablar con ellas tanto como quisiera. Me ha contado que sigue sin hablar con ninguno de sus otros compañeros de Hufflepuff y que cuando algún profesor le pregunta, ella solo se pone colorada, se tapa con un libro y no responde. Aunque la mayoría de veces sabe la respuesta.

De: Sen

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 5

Archivo adjunto: CriaturasMá

Dumbledore nos informó que un profesor nos acompañaría al callejón Diagón a comprar las varitas y de paso nos mostraría todas las tiendas que podrían sernos útiles ubicadas en ese lugar. Decidimos ir los siete, ya que desde que llegamos no habíamos podido pasar tiempo juntos, esperábamos al profesor en el pasillo indicado, cuando de repente a Miyuki se le acercaron unos chicos de Gryffindor.

- ¿Otra vez tú? - Dijo Katya un poco malhumorada.

- Yo... no azuzé a la serpiente para que te atacara. - dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Miyuki- De hecho le estaba diciendo todo lo contrario; que no te hiciera daño.

- Ahá... - Dijo Miyuki entrecerrando los ojos y dejando la boca semi-abierta.

- Bueno, solo he venido para disculparme por el malentendido con vosotras.

- Está bien. - Dijo Miyuki.

- ¿Le crees? - preguntó Katya frunciendo el ceño.

- No veo por qué iba a atacarme y luego a disculparse. No tiene sentido ¿no?

Luego apareció un profesor, vestía completamente de negro, Miyuki me dijo que ese era el profesor de pociones, respecto al cual Katya había estado actuando de forma extraña y decidimos estar atentos como nos dijiste.

- Se me ha ordenado que os lleve a dar un recorrido por el callejón Diagón.- Dijo mientras nos analizaba de reojo uno por uno, sin una pizca de amabilidad en su rostro- primero iremos a comprar las varitas en Ollivander, luego iremos al boticario, seguido por la tienda de animales y para finalizar a la tienda de instrumentos de magia de Wiseacre y a la tienda de calderos.- Y se puso en marcha.

Todos le seguimos sin decir nada hasta que llegamos al callejón y empezó el bullicio de gente.

- ¿Y tan raro crees que actúa con este profesor? A mí también me da un poco de aprensión. - Le dije a Miyuki en voz baja.

- En Katya no es normal. - Aseguró muy convencida.

Mientras las varitas se creaban, decidimos visitar el boticario y la tienda de mascotas. Teníamos curiosidad por la forma de comunicación que tienen los magos de este lugar. ¿Sabías que se envían las cartas mediante lechuzas? La última en llegar con su varita fue Katya.

- Ya tengo la mía. - Dijo mostrándola y sin darle mayor importancia.

- ¿Esa... es tu varita? - Dijo el profesor de pociones, bastante sorprendido y frunciendo el ceño.

Katya se le quedó mirando fijamente directamente a los ojos, desafiante, y él le respondió haciendo exactamente lo mismo. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo... o con una varita.

- ¡Haz algo! - Le susurré impaciente a Miyuki.

- ¿¡Pero el qué!? - se apresuró a preguntarme.

- ¡Cualquier cosa! - respondí.

Katya y el profesor seguían mirándose fijamente de forma cada vez más amenazadora. Sabíamos que algo no iba bien.

- ¡Katya, Katya! - Le gritó Miyuki alegremente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Qu... qué? - Dijo Katya, mirándola de reojo, rompiendo así el enfrentamiento de miradas con el profesor de pociones.

- ¡Mira! - señaló una cucaracha muerta que había en la esquina de una mesa.

Katya la miró extrañada.

- Es... ¡es tu novio! - dijo Miyuki sin poder contener la risa, aún señalando al difunto animalucho.

- ¿¡Pero qué tienes, cinco años!? - dijo Katya, mostrándose un poco molesta, pero con mucha tranquilidad.

Katya cogió la cucaracha de una de sus tiesas patitas y la lanzó contra Miyuki. Ésta lo esquivó. Yo estaba detrás de ella y recibí la cucaracha en toda la cara, del salto que pegué, caí encima de una mesa, rompiendo un montón de jaulas y frascos en los que había comida para animales.

El profesor de pociones miró toda la escena con desdén.

Nos tocó recogerlo y limpiarlo todo. Miyuki no pudo dejar de reírse en todo el tiempo.

De: Masamori

A: Shuu

Asunto: RE Informe 1

Gracias por la información tan completa de plantas extintas en nuestra dimensión y todos los detalles de para qué sirve cada una de ellas. Me alegro que Maggie haya empezado a hablar contigo. Siempre te ha gustado esa chica ¿no?

De: Masamori

A: Sen

Asunto: RE Informe 5

Gracias por el informe de las criaturas mágicas. Supongo que ahora empezaréis con el de pociones ¿o lo hará Maggie? A ella se le dan bien esas cosas. ¿Habéis empezado ya a investigar acerca de la historia? Sería más fácil tener alguna ligera idea de cómo se separaron nuestras dimensiones si hay diferencias históricas remarcables.


	5. Chapter 5

De: Maggie

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 5

Archivo adjunto:

Estábamos Sen, Shuu, Miyuki y yo en la biblioteca investigando acerca del uso de las varitas y de una guerra mágica, cuando de repente ha venido Gen y se ha plantado tras Miyuki.

Miyuki se giró y le miró.

Gen la miró a ella a los ojos.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo finalmente Miyu.

- No sé qué hacer. - Respondió Gen.

- ¿Cómo? No... ¿No has recibido órdenes directas de Masamori acerca de qué investigar? ¿En todos estos días?

Gen negó con la cabeza.

- Él sabe que no se me dan bien esas cosas- dijo para finalizar.

- Ya... bueno... yo no puedo decirte qué tienes que hacer. Katya es la líder ahora- dijo Miyu sonriendo.

Gen se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos.

- Se me ordenó... -dijo bajando la mirada- que aunque hubiera algún cambio de líder siempre te obedeciera a ti.

Miyu le miró extrañada.

- ¿C...? ¿Cómo?

- En realidad, Masamori nos dijo tanto a Shuu, como a Gen y a mí que te obedeciéramos a ti, sobretodo si se trataba de una lucha o una situación de peligro.- dijo Sen sin apartar los ojos de su libro.

- Es por lo de nuestras habilidades, porque tenemos espíritus de animales dentro de nosotros y tú puedes... ya sabes, controlarlos. Somos más compatibles contigo que con ella.- puntualizó Shuu.

Gen siguió mirando a Miyu durante un rato.

-...

- Lo siento- se disculpó Miyu- debería haberme dado cuenta que no estabas haciendo nada, sé que no es excusa, pero he estado tan ocupada con las clases y...

Gen la siguió mirando.

- ... yo tampoco estoy cómoda con esto. Yo soy más de combate, como tú, como Katya y como Roku. De hecho creo que los únicos que se sienten cómodos con todo esto son estos tres - dijo mirándonos al resto que estábamos en la mesa.

- ¿A parte de esto, qué más órdenes tenéis? - preguntó Gen.

- Pues... está el asunto del comportamiento extraño de Katya con el profesor de pociones.

- ¿Qué pasa con Katya? - dijo Roku, que acababa de llegar.

- Que actúa extraño con el profesor de pociones- dijo Sen.

- ¿Extraño cómo? ¿Cómo si se hubiese enamorado de él? - preguntó Roku intentando disimular su preocupación.

Miyuki soltó una carcajada.

- Tranquilízate Roku, no se ha enamorado de nadie aún- le dijo Miyu guiñándole un ojo, aún riéndose.

- ¡No sé por qué debería tranquilizarme! ¡No estoy nervioso! - y se fue.

De: Miyuki

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 6

Esta tarde me he encontrado a Katya corriendo por un pasillo hacia el despacho del director Dumbledore. Parecía que tenía los ojos humedecidos y estaba a punto de llorar.

Me he acercado a ella y la he abrazado, consolándola. Ella me ha devuelto el abrazo y nos hemos fundido en un tórrido y apasionado beso. Empezó a meter su mano debajo de mi falda, de forma muy suave y despacito y cuando llegó a mis braguitas, paró.

Este último párrafo es mentira. No ocurrió nada de eso. Pero pensé que te gustaría leerlo porque eres un viejo verde.

Como decía, la vi corriendo por el pasillo y apunto de llorar y decidí seguirla sigilosamente. Se metió en el despacho de Dumbledore y le dijo:

- ¡El profesor Snape lo ha descubierto! - dijo notoriamente alterada

- Tranquilízate - dijo el director con una sonrisa en los labios

- ¡No! No puedo tranquilizarme, ¡esto no tenía que ocurrir!

- Vayamos por partes, ¿qué es lo que crees que ha descubierto exactamente?

- ¡No lo sé!

- ¿Y si no lo sabes por qué estás tan alterada?

- ¡Porque me acosa!

- ¿Quieres un poco de té?

- ¡No!

- ¿Un caramelo de limón?

Katya le miró con frustración y enfado a la vez.

- Vamos, siéntate y cuéntamelo más relajada... ¿el profesor Snape te acosa? ¿en qué sentido?

- ¡No en ese! ¡No es un pervertido! - dijo como si tratara de defenderle.

- Ya.

- Él... hace un momento me ha lanzado un hechizo con el que ha podido ver alguno de mis recuerdos...

Entonces, vi cómo por el mismo pasillo por el que había llegado Katya hasta allí, llegaba el profesor de pociones andando con paso firme y ligero e incuestionablemente irritado. Detrás del él, iban Sen y Shuu transformados en sus respectivas formas alternativas, que estaban siguiéndole sin que éste se diera cuenta.

El profesor de pociones, que me vio escuchando tras la puerta, me apuntó amenazadoramente con su varita e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me largara de allí.

Me fui. Pero dejando que Sen y Shuu siguieran escuchando el resto de la conversación. Ellos te contarán el resto en su informe.

De: Sen

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 6

Hemos estado toda la mañana investigando acerca de la historia de esta dimensión, tanto la historia muggle como la historia de la magia. A Maggie se le ocurrió que sería conveniente profundizar en los motivos de por qué dejaron de usarse varitas en nuestra dimensión.

Sé que aún hay mucha gente que cree que es posible que ambas dimensiones estuvieran separadas desde el principio y hubieran ligeras diferencias imperceptibles y que con los años se hubieran convertido en lo que conocemos ahora, pero leyendo todos estos libros, podemos darnos cuenta que ambas dimensiones siguen la misma línea desde la creación de las mismas. Así que nuestra teoría de que son la misma y se separaron en un punto concreto, me sigue pareciendo el razonamiento más acertado.

En la edad media empezaron a usarse varitas, pero antes de eso no se usaban. El motivo, es simple; sin varita era mucho más complicado para los niños magos desarrollar sus habilidades, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacerse. Por lo poco que sabemos del mundo mágico de nuestra dimensión, es posible que las varitas se usasen hasta que llegaron los golems a destruirlo todo. -Supongo que es algo que no podremos confirmar a no ser que encontremos a un superviviente de la catástrofe que sea suficientemente mayor.- Y, después de eso, los niños magos que lograron esquivar la muerte, tuvieron que acostumbrarse a vivir en un mundo salvaje y despiadado, viéndose obligados a usar sus habilidades sin varita, incrementando así su poder muy rápidamente. También es cierto que esos niños se han forzado a sí mismos a aprender magia de forma instintiva y no mediante libros, como ocurre en esta dimensión, y por ello los hechizos no se corresponden en nada a los que usan aquí.

Respecto a la historia del mundo mágico, sí que he encontrado una diferencia crucial: hubo una guerra mágica que empezó alrededor de la década de los 70 y duró hasta el 81. Esos años fueron llamados "reinado de la oscuridad de Lord Voldemort". En nuestro dimensión no tenemos constancia de tal guerra, pero es el mismo caso del desconocimiento del uso de varitas; es posible que la información se perdiera a causa de la destrucción de todos los edificios de las principales ciudades durante el primer ataque.

Pero aún así, todo esto nos da un punto de referencia sobre el que centrarnos, el tal Lord Voldemort. Jefe, tú tienes acceso a los archivos del ministerio de magia, en el cual se apunta, de forma instantánea, todos los nacimientos de magos y brujas del mundo, junto con información de antecedentes penales -o como lo llamen los magos- y otras cosas ¿verdad? Quizá, buscando el citado nombre en ese archivo, se pueda encontrar información acerca de si esa guerra realmente aconteció.

Por la tarde ha sido todo muy distinto. Después de una conversación que hemos tenido acerca del comportamiento de Katya en la biblioteca, Shuu y yo hemos decidido usar nuestras formas alternativas para seguirla tanto a ella como al profesor de pociones y pasar así desapercibidos.

- Para ti es fácil esto de las transformaciones - se quejó Shuu- los gatos son adorables y nadie intenta matarles cuando les ve.

- Pero un gato llama más la atención que un mosquito- repliqué - y no puede colarse en las habitaciones tan fácilmente.

- Aún así, el colegio está lleno de gatos de otros alumnos, es fácil pasar inadvertido.

- Dejémonos de tonterías y vamos ya a buscar a esos dos.

Después de buscar durante un rato, pasamos por un pasillo cerca de las mazmorras de Slytherin, y encontramos al profesor de pociones agarrando de un brazo a nuestra compañera y zarandeándola. Le puso una varita en la cara y le lanzó un hechizo. Ella gritó. Con lágrimas en los ojos, pareciendo aún conmocionada, ella lanzó otro hechizo que lanzó al profesor por los aires y le estampó contra la pared. Ella salió corriendo.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡No sé! ¡ha sido todo tan deprisa!

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- Si vamos tras ella, el profesor nos verá, mejor nos quedamos aquí y esperamos a ver qué hace.

Tardó un minuto en reaccionar y levantarse. Parecía confuso y furioso. Salió en busca de la chica. Le seguimos guardando las distancias. Llegamos a una puerta en dónde estaba Miyuki escuchando tras ella. El profesor le puso la varita en la cara de forma amenazante y le hizo un gesto para que se fuera. Ella hizo ver que no nos veía y se fue.

- No sé qué habrá podido deducir con lo que ha visto, pero no es bueno que lo sepa. - oí que decía Katya desde detrás de la puerta.

- ¿Que sepa el qué? - Dijo el profesor de pociones abriendo la puerta de forma violenta.

- Oh, querido amigo. Justo estábamos hablando de ti. Siéntate. ¿Quieres un poco de té? - preguntó el anciano amablemente.

- No.

- Lo imaginaba.

Se hizo el silencio durante casi un minuto, todos esperaban a que otro fuera el que siguiera con la conversación, pero era evidente que ninguno de ellos sabía si era bueno seguir con ella.

- Querida, me dijiste que me mantendrías informado sobre los avances de vuestra investigación, pero nadie ha venido a hablar conmigo hasta ahora.

- Oh, lo siento, en realidad no...

- ¿Qué investigación? - quiso saber el profesor de pociones.

- En realidad no hemos hecho muchos avances, señor. - terminó de decir.- Aunque...

Ambos se quedaron callados para saber qué más iba a decir.

- Hay algo más, pero preferiría hablarlo a solas con usted, si les parece bien.

- A mí no me parece bien- profirió el profesor Snape.

- ¿Severus... por qué molestas a la chiquilla?

- ¡Su patronus es una cierva!

- ¿Y...?

- ¡Su varita es idéntica a la mía!

- Vaya, eso si que es casualidad, pero aún así... ¿qué tiene de malo?

- Que no es normal. Y luego está... eso que he visto cuando he usado legeremens con ella.-giró la mirada hasta que se encontró con la de la chica, que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Qué. .que .antes? - dijo masticando cada una de las palabras, mirándola fijamente, como si fuera a fulminarla con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

- Eso no es asunto suyo, profesor.- dijo Katya orgullosamente convencida, cerrando los ojos y mirando hacia otro lado.

- Oh, sabes que está mal usar eso con los alumnos, Severus, pero ¿quieres contarme que es eso que has visto exactamente? - inquirió el otro mago, tranquilamente.

- Mi muerte. Pero no era el futuro, porque también estaba...

- Mamá- dijo Katya mirando al profesor de pociones de reojo.

- Lily -dijo Snape, a la vez que la chica.

- ¿¡Como!? - Gritó el profesor. - ¿¡Potter y Lily también tuvieron una hija!? - gritó mirando con ira a Katya, pero con un poco de incredulidad, porque seguía sin entender esa imagen de la muerte de ambos.

- ¿También? ¿Pot...? ¿Quién? - Dijo Katya completamente descolocada.

El director Dumbledore miró al profesor Snape sin entender, cómo éste aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Ahora lo entiendo todo -dijo Dumbledore- Me mentiste en tu apellido ¿no es cierto? Puedo comprenderlo, pero ¿por qué sería tan malo si él se enterara?

- Porque si se nos eligió a nosotros y no a otras personas para esta misión, es porque aquí no hemos existido en ningún momento. Sería una paradoja que me encontrara conmigo misma, eso podría hacer que ambas dimensiones colapsaran y no sabemos qué consecuencias podría acarrear eso. Por eso, que él esté aquí y que sepa la verdad, podría ser un problema. Y yo... no quiero ser la culpable de algo así.

- ¿Y no es es eso justamente lo que estáis buscando?

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Estáis investigando las diferencias entre ambas dimensiones, para encontrar el punto en el que se separaron, ¿no es así?

- Sí, pero...

A Katya pareció iluminársele la cara de repente y, entonces, yo también caí en ello.

- ¡Claro...! ¡es usted un genio, director Dumbledore!- dijo maravillada. - ¿¡Cómo no se nos había ocurrido antes!? ¡Nosotros mismos somos una de las diferencias principales! Quizá, si investigáramos por qué no llegamos a nacer en esta dimensión, podríamos llegar a ese punto concreto de la historia más fácilmente. ¡Voy corriendo a contárselo al jefe!- dijo radiantemente satisfecha mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¡Espera! - la interrumpió el anciano.

- ¿Sí?

- Supongo que ahora, el profesor Snape sí puede saberlo ¿no? Le conozco bien y no parará de molestar hasta conocer todos los detalles.

- Ah... ¿se lo va a contar usted? Pero si luego hay alguna paradoja dimensional... a mí no me haga responsable.

- Yo creo que deberías contar...

Katya, cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando al anciano mago con la palabra en la boca.

- ...contárselo tú.

Katya me miró directamente a los ojos.

- Miau - le dije con convicción.

- No creas que no te he reconocido- dijo con tono soberbio, y se fue.

Dentro de la habitación, pero, aún seguían ocurriendo cosas.

- Igualita a su padre- dijo Dumbledore en tono de mofa.

- ¿Y quién es su padre, si puede saberse? - preguntó Snape, aún molesto por haber sido ignorado en prácticamente toda la conversación, y por el desplante de la chiquilla.

-Oh, Severus. ¿En serio no te has dado cuenta? Tú mismo dijiste que su varita era idéntica a la tuya. ¿Crees que es realmente una simple coincidencia?

- ¡Pero eso es imposible!

- Imposible en esta dimensión, tal vez. Pero ella viene de una dimensión paralela que, supuestamente se separó de esta en un punto no muy lejano en el tiempo.

- ¿Estás diciendo que esa niña es...?

- Esa niña es lo que habrías tenido si Lily se hubiera casado contigo en vez de con el padre de Harry. - sentenció.

El profesor de pociones estaba ahí plantado, blanco como la pared y con ojos de desquiciado, sin decir una sola palabra.

- ¿Estás bien, Severus?

Snape le miró fijamente y entreabrió la boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido reconocible.

- ¡Felicidades, es una niña! - Dijo Dumbledore de forma burlesca.

El pasmado Snape se desplomó sobre una butaca.

- Ahora sí me apetece un té.

- Estupendo.

De: Katya

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 7

¿Es posible que nosotros seamos una de las diferencias principales entre las dos dimensiones? ¿Estaría bien si habláramos con algún pariente y descubriéramos en qué punto falló todo? Quiero decir, ¿y si todo hubiera empezado con una única persona distinta? O una persona que existía en una dimensión pero no en otra ¿es eso posible?

De: Masamori

A: Katya y Sen

Asunto: RE Informe 7

Ambos habéis llegado a una conclusión parecida. Que es posible que una guerra haya acontecido en esta dimensión pero no en la nuestra, y las guerras las causan las personas. Así que es posible que una persona haya existido en una dimensión y en otra no.

He estado investigando acerca del tal Lord Voldemort que me comentaba Sen en su informe y, con ese nombre, no aparece nada porque probablemente sea un pseudónimo. ¿Alguien podría averiguarme el nombre real?

Respecto a lo que pregunta Katya. Lo único preocupante sería que os encontrarais con vosotros mismos, y eso no puede ocurrir porque no existís. De todas formas, hablad solo con gente de confianza, quizá alguien tenga problemas con que gente de otra dimensión se haya colado en esta y quiera expulsarnos. pero hablar con parientes está bien, si confiáis en ellos.


	6. Chapter 6

De: Miyuki

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 7

Esta mañana hemos vuelto a tener otra soporífera clase de pociones. De nuevo, Katya evitaba todo contacto visual con el profesor y prefería preguntarle a su compañero Draco Malfoy. ¿Has visto? Empiezo a aprenderme los nombres. Es un chico rubio muy creído, y casi tan cretino que como tú, jefe. Creo que esa descripción es más que suficiente. A Katya no parece que le caiga ni bien ni mal.

Por otro lado, Snape ha intentado un acercamiento a ella. Lo cual nos ha sorprendido bastante. Cuando hemos ido a entregarle las libretas con los ejercicios hechos, él le ha dicho algo que no he podido oír, ella no ha respondido y se ha vuelto a sentar en su sitio bastante seria y pensativa.

Al terminar la clase, Katya me ha contado que el profesor quería hablar con ella y me ha pedido que vaya yo en su lugar. Le dije que me llevaría a Roku por si quería hacer preguntas personales acerca de ella a cambio de la información que necesitamos, y me ha dicho que le parecía bien, aunque no parecía muy convencida. Todos sabemos que a Katya no le gusta hablar de sus cosas.

Y ahí estábamos, Roku, Gen y yo en el despacho del profesor Snape.

- ¿Qué hacen un Hufflepuff, una Ravenclaw y un Gryffindor en el despacho del jefe de la casa de Slytherin?- preguntó él, muy serio, mirándonos de arriba abajo con desprecio.

- Fíjate, parece el comienzo de un chiste.- dije con un poco de sorna.

El profesor me lanzó una mirada fulminante.

- ¿No va a ofrecernos té o caramelos de limón? ¿Ni siquiera que nos sentemos?- Insistí.

- Es más sencillo echaros de aquí, si estamos todos de pié.- Dijo apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa.

- Verá... Venimos a hablar con usted en lugar de Katya

- Yo esperaba a la señorita... - titubeó- ...Greenwood.

- Señorita Snape - interrumpió Roku - si la quiere llamar por su apellido real, es señorita Snape.

- Oh, ¿tú lo sabías? - Le pregunté a Roku.

- ¿Tú no? - dijo él - ¿Qué clase de amiga eres que no sabes su apellido?

- Creía que se llamaba Katya Eileen, sin más.

- Eileen no es un apellido, es su segundo nombre. Se lo pusieron por su abuela.

- Oh.

Snape nos miraba alternativamente, según tomábamos la palabra, con algo de hastío por ignorarle pero a la vez parecía seguir la conversación con bastante interés.

- ¿Por qué han venido ustedes en lugar de la señorita... Sn... Sn... Greenwood? - dijo con mucho esfuerzo.

Roku me miró, cediéndome la palabra.

- Está afectada por lo que usted le hizo recordar la última vez que se encontraron - dije intentando hacerle sentir culpable- me comentó que cada vez que le mira, ve la muerte de sus padres. - añadí con retintín.

- Yo creo que debería disculparse- añadió Roku.

Snape no respondió. Se hizo el silencio durante largos segundos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quería usted hablar con ella? - pregunté finalmente, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

- De cosas personales.- Dijo con una de sus, ya típicas, miradas punzantes.

- Oh. Por eso he traído a Roku. Él sabe mucho de las cosas personales de Katya. Está con ella desde que era chiquitita.

- Éramos vecinos - añadió Roku.

- Él le salvó la vida el día que sus padres murieron. Si no fuera por él, ella ahora no estaría aquí.

Snape nos miró a los tres.

- No sé de qué se supone que pueda hablar con tres mocosos estúpidos.

- No se preocupe. Tengo una lista de preguntas que Katya ha escrito para usted y...

- No me parece que sea... - empezó a decir el profesor.

- ... por cada pregunta a la que responda, nosotros le responderemos a otra. - le interrumpí

El profesor de pociones, después de un suspiro, se sentó, por fin, tras la mesa y nos hizo un gesto para que hiciéramos lo mismo. Todos nos sentamos y empezamos a sentirnos algo más relajados.

- Pregunta 1: ¿Por qué no se casó usted con Lily? ¿Acaso no le parecía suficiente bonita o suficiente inteligente?

Snape se levantó furioso y nos gritó, apuntándonos con su varita.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Largo todos de aquí!

Y tuvimos que irnos.

Cuando se lo contamos a Katya, parecía un poco molesta.

De: Sen

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 7

Archivo Adjunto: Guerra

- Venid aquí, que tenemos que hablar. - Nos dijo Miyuki a Shu y a mí.

Salimos de la biblioteca y fuimos hasta el gran comedor, en dónde nos estaba esperando Gen.

- Viendo como está Katya de afectada por el reencuentro con ese señor, creo que va a ser hora que coja un poco las riendas del asunto. Sus informes son cada vez más escuetos y no parece que tenga mucha intención de indagar y, si lo hace, dudo que vaya a dar suficientes detalles. Ya sabéis como es. Sen ¿qué opinas? - preguntó.

- Eh... ¿yo? - pregunté un poco sobresaltado por su cambio de actitud tan repentino.

- Sí. Tú eras el líder antes de que llegara yo. Me interesa tu opinión.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Probablemente hará indagaciones, aunque solo sea por mantener un poco el control del asunto, pero no creo que hable de ello, ni siquiera con el jefe. Y si no lo hace, quizá se nos escapen algunos puntos clave. Y según lo que comentó Masamori, ahora la investigación da vueltas alrededor de ese asunto. Y de la guerra.

- Bien. Pues entonces tendremos que espiarla. Shuu, tú vas a ser la sombra del profesor de pociones. Usa tu segunda forma para estar con él a todas horas del día. Y por Merlín, escóndete en una bota o algún sitio así, que no queremos que intenten matarte otra vez.

- Sí. Voy para allá.- dijo, y marchó.

- Sen, acerca de esa guerra ¿en qué punto estamos?

- He hecho una lista de personas que participaron en el bando del tal Voldemort...

Al decir ese nombre, nos dió la impresión que el comedor de repente se quedaba en silencio.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor y decidimos hablar en voz más baja desde ese momento.

- .. tenía intención de mandársela al jefe esta noche. Pero me dijo que averiguara primero su auténtico nombre, ya que Voldemort es solo un apodo.

- ¿Algo que te llamase la atención de esa lista especialmente? - me dijo susurrando.

- El padre de Katya estuvo en su bando.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Pero no se supone que eran los malos!? Y... y no es su padre. Solo se le parece.

- Sí. Pero luego cambió de bando.

- De acuerdo. Entonces tenemos dos opciones para averiguar el nombre real del tal Voldemort. La primera es preguntarle directamente a Dumbledore. Y la segunda preguntarle directamente a Snape.

- Snape da un poco de miedo, pero tendrá información más de primera mano que el director Dumbledore.- dije yo.

- Pero no hay que subestimar al director, y nos dijo que le preguntáramos a él si teníamos cualquier duda. - dijo Miyuki. Además, ya hemos molestado al profesor de pociones esta mañana, no creo que nos vaya a atender otra vez... a no ser que enviemos a Katya.

- Si mandamos a Katya a hablar con Snape, matamos a dos pájaros de un tiro. Al fin y al cabo Shuu ya está con él para tomar nota de todo lo que ocurra. - se me ocurrió.

- Bien pensado.

De: Shuu

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 2

Katya acababa de llamar a la puerta de Snape, y al abrirle, el profesor se quedó mirándola mientras ella trataba de mirar a otro lado. Ambos se quedaron ahí de pie, en silencio, durante varios minutos.

- Siéntate.- dijo muy serio, mientras tomaba asiento tras la mesa.

Katya se sentó sin decir una sola palabra.

Se quedaron en silencio medio minuto más.

El profesor de pociones, movió la cabeza lentamente en varias ocasiones tratando de encontrar la mirada de la chica, pero ella parecía dispuesta a no mirarle en ningún momento.

- ¿Me va usted a ofrecer té o caramelos de limón? - preguntó Katya con sarcasmo.

Snape suspiró.

- No.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio.

Katya empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y no sabía en qué dirección mirar. Así que le dijo:

- Mire, he venido solo porque mis compañeros me han convencido para que le haga una pregunta.

- ¿Por qué no me casé con Lily?

- No.

- ¿No?

- No, eso vendrá luego. Lo primero es... ¿Cual es el verdadero nombre del tal Lord Voldemort?

- ¿Cómo? - dijo muy sorprendido y palpablemente desconcertado.

- ¿Qué parte de la pregunta no ha entendido, señor?

El profesor de pociones se quedó callado.

- No entiendo por qué me pregunta eso.- dijo finalmente.

- Usted participó en la primera guerra mágica, del bando de Lord Voldemort. Esa guerra no tuvo lugar en mi dimensión. Por eso le pregunto a usted.

- Ya veo.- respondió de forma amarga.

- ¿Entonces... es... cierto? - dijo titubeando y con voz de preocupación, como si no terminara de creérselo.

- Sí, es cierto. Si le digo el nombre real de Lord Voldemort, luego.. ¿me responderá usted a mí otra pregunta, señorita... -titubeó- Greenwood?

Katya le lanzó una mirada incisiva, visiblemente ofendida por cómo la acababa de llamar.

El profesor Snape se echó ligeramente hacia atrás al ver esa reacción, pero aprovechó para mirarla a los ojos, que era lo que parecía que quería hacer desde que la chica llegó.

- Sí, responderé a su maldita pregunta.- aseveró de la forma más brusca que pudo.

Snape apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, intentando armarse de toda la paciencia posible. Y suspiró.

- Su nombre era Tom Riddle.

- Bien. Le toca.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo. El profesor la miraba fijamente mientras pensaba qué pregunta iba a hacerle. Era como si tuviera centenares de dudas rodándole por la cabeza y no consiguiera coger ninguna que fuera a darle toda la información que él ansiadamente quería.

- No tengo toda la tarde.- dijo Katya

- ¿Cómo era... _nuestra_ vida con Lily?

Katya parecía sorprendida por la pregunta y volvió a mirar al profesor directamente a los ojos, ahora con bastante tristeza. Snape también parecía triste. Se quedaron así otro medio minuto.

- Feliz.- respondió finalmente.

El profesor Snape volvió a suspirar.

- Su turno de preguntar, ¿o aún quiere que le responda por qué no me casé con Lily?

Katya le miró y asintió.

- Fue ella la que no se casó conmigo. Se enamoró de otro. James Potter. - dijo con amargura.

- ¿James Potter?

- Un cretino

- ¿He oído ese nombre antes?

- Tal vez. ¿En tu dimensión?

- No. Aquí.

Ambos bajaron las miradas. Y se hizo otro largo silencio.

- Creo que le nombré ayer, en el despacho de Dumbledore, cuando...

- ¡Ah! ¡Harry!

- ¿Qué?

- Harry Potter. El chico de Gryffindor contra el que hice el duelo. ¿Es mi medio hermano?

- Sí. No te relaciones con él.

- ¡Haré lo que me dé la gana!

- Sí. Haz lo que te dé la gana.

Ambos se miraron seriamente, y se volvió a hacer otro silencio.

- Creo que me voy ya.- dijo Katya.

- Sí, vete ya.

Katya se fue. El profesor Snape empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación de arriba abajo y sin rumbo fijo. Yo me mareé bastante porque estaba en un pliegue del pantalón, justo encima del zapato izquierdo. Luego decidió ir hacia otro lugar del castillo. Cuando me di cuenta, estábamos en el despacho del director.

- Hola, Severus. ¿Quieres un poco de té? - Dijo el director sonrientemente.

- No.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- ¡No sé cómo tratarla! Me desespera. - dijo Snape de un sollozo.

- ¿A Katya? Pues a mí me ha parecido una chica bastante seria, como tú. Y muy lista.

- Y con mi mal carácter.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sí.

Dumbledore miró a Snape casi con compasión.

- Mira, Severus. Voy a ser sincero contigo. Creo que a ambos os beneficiaría emocionalmente llevaros bien. No digo que empecéis una relación como padre e hija, pero... por lo menos podríais empezar a tutearos y tener un trato cordial. Os unen muchas cosas. Cosas buenas. Y no tiene tan mal carácter como tú. Se lleva bien con sus compañeros.

Dumbledore hizo una breve pausa para sorber un poco de té. Y al ver que Snape no decía nada, ni siquiera una pequeña réplica a la leve mofa que había hecho acerca de sus pocas habilidades sociales, continuó hablando.

- ¿Has hecho lo que te dije? ¿Has intentando hablar con ella acerca de sus cosas?

- Mi pregunta fue muy indeterminada y, en consecuencia, su respuesta también lo fue.

- Vuelve a intentarlo mañana. - dijo el anciano con otra sonrisa. - busca cosas que podáis hacer juntos. Y sé amable.

- No se me da bien.

- ¿Te has parado a pensar qué significa ella? Ella es... un pedacito de ti y un pedacito de Lily. ¿No es lo que has querido todo este tiempo?

Snape bajó la cabeza y asintió.

- ¿Vas a perderla a ella también?

De: Katya

A: Masamori

Asunto: Informe 8

El auténtico nombre de Lord Voldemort es Tom Riddle. ¿Podrías averiguar si también existió un tal James Potter?


End file.
